Impulso
by Shofiis
Summary: [UA] Im. pul. so. Sub. masc. Do latim impulsu- 1. necessidade imperiosa, muitas vezes irresistível, que leva certos indivíduos à prática de atos irrefletidos; 2. ímpeto; 3. força propulsora que faz mover; 4. desejo súbito e pouco racional que impele a agir de determinada maneira; 5. resposta natural cotidiana a Lily Evans sob pressão.


**Disclaimer:** Personagens do universo de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Pertencem à J.K. Rowling, e ela ganha dinheiro com isso, não eu.

Plot baseado num tweet do perfil fanctions: /fanctions/status/888847212947615745 Se você ainda não segue, tá perdendo tempo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **IMPULSO**

Lily Evans simplesmente _sabia_ que aquele não ia ser um bom dia.

Apertando o botão de soneca pela quinta vez, ela finalmente puxou o celular do criado mudo, tirando-o do carregador e trazendo-o para mais perto. Rolou na cama até ficar sobre o braço esquerdo e destravou a tela do celular, abrindo as mensagens recebidas (e ignoradas) até então.

.

 **Lene**

Hey Lils (07:12)

Boa sorte hoje (07:13)

Não corte seu cabelo (07:13)

PELO AMOR DE TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO (07:13)

E se for fazer uma tattoo (07:14)

Aí me chama (07:14)

.

 **Lily**

Até parece que você não me conhece (07:26)

Eu nunca faço a mesma coisa duas vezes (07:26)

.

Lily rolou na cama e encarou o teto, inquieta. Tudo tinha começado a dois dias atrás, com _aquela_ ligação.

(...)

— _Srta. Evans, por favor._

— _Lily Evans falando._

— _Srta. Evans, meu nome é Poppy Pomfrey, e eu estou ligando em nome do Hospital St. Mungus._

 _O sangue de Lily gelou por um momento, e ela sentou-se melhor no sofá da casa de Marlene._

— _Certo._

— _Estou entrando em contato para dizer que gostamos muito do seu currículo e selecionamos você para a próxima etapa do nosso processo seletivo, que consiste basicamente em uma entrevista comigo. – Houve uma pausa, na qual Pomfrey não disse nada e Lily não soube o que dizer além de 'ok'. – Você pode estar aqui na quarta-feira às 10 horas?_

— _Posso, claro que posso._

— _Ótimo, estaremos esperando por você._

(...)

E então agora lá estava ela, nervosa, agitada e incontrolavelmente ansiosa, tentando se controlar e parecer um ser humano _normal_ por pelo menos a duração da maior entrevista de sua não-tão-extensa carreira.

É claro que ela já não tinha mais unhas para roer. Sua irmã Petunia ficaria absolutamente horrorizada, mas era o que era. Suspirando pela milésima vez desde que acordara duas horas atrás, antes mesmo do sol nascer, ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou, seguindo na direção do banheiro.

Resolvendo que devia a si mesma um banho bem quente para ao menos tentar relaxar – não que ela achasse em absoluto que isso fosse funcionar – ela girou o registro do chuveiro e despiu-se enquanto esperava o aquecedor fazer seu trabalho. No espelho, seu reflexo a encarou e a tatuagem no ombro esquerdo pareceu brilhar na direção dela, como se mandasse uma mensagem. Ou talvez fosse apenas a lembrança da mensagem de Marlene rondando seus pensamentos.

— Sem loucuras hoje, Lily Evans – ela murmurou sem convicção para si mesma, entrando no box.

Ela se lembrava vividamente do dia em que fizera a tatuagem. O dia de sua colação de grau em enfermagem havia finalmente chegado, e como se andar em linha reta na frente de todas aquelas pessoas sem tropeçar já não fosse pressão o suficiente, _é claro_ que o universo lhe traria mais um presente.

(...)

— _Lily, meu amor, eu preciso de um favor. O maior dos favores, eu vou ficar te devendo até o final dos tempos – Mary despejou nela sem respirar assim que Lily disse 'alô'. – Minha sobrinha resolveu que hoje é um bom dia para nascer, duas semanas antes da data prevista e do outro lado do país; então obviamente eu não vou comparecer à formatura amanhã, o que faz de você a mais nova juramentista da turma. Parabéns, e eu te mando por email o que dizer assim que possível! Beijinhos – e desligou._

(...)

E é claro que Lily não podia discutir com a data em que a irmã de alguém entrava em trabalho de parto; além do mais, não podia ser muito difícil recitar uma meia dúzia de palavras decoradas para todos os formandos repetirem, certo? Não apenas errado, mas errado no nível "levantar no meio da madrugada depois de passar quatro horas rolando na cama, rodar a cidade inteira até achar o único estabelecimento aberto àquela hora – um estúdio de tatuagens aberto 24 horas – e fazer uma tatuagem no ombro".

Podia ser pior, ela achava. Era o que ela fazia, afinal. Qualquer situação ou acontecimento inesperado ou que causasse uma pressão acima do normal era capaz de fazer nascer o monstrinho da ansiedade dentro dela, fazendo com que ela não pensasse muito bem no que estava fazendo.

Ela não sabia muito bem quando isso tinha começado, e a lembrança mais antiga que povoava a sua mente era de um recital de natal na escola, muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando estar na primeira fila do coral da primeira série fez com que ela comesse todos os doces que pode encontrar pela casa – resultando, obviamente, em passar mal e não ir no recital. Lily se lembrava também de uma vez aos catorze anos, quando foi convidada pela primeira vez para ir ao cinema por Amos Diggory e, tendo chegado lá antes dele, comprou um ingresso para cada um dos três filmes que iam passar no horário em que eles tinham combinado – e ficou sem nenhum dinheiro de mesada para o resto do mês – só porque eles não tinham decidido qual assistir. E mais recentemente – Marlene nunca a deixaria se esquecer disso – durante uma crise de ansiedade antes da prova final de Anatomia I, ela saíra para buscar mais pó de café na mercearia da esquina e voltara com um novo corte de cabelo: pixie.

As coisas sempre tinham sido assim, e provavelmente sempre seriam; pelo menos era o que se passava pela cabeça de Lily enquanto ela se arrumava para a entrevista no St. Mungus. Podia sentir seu estômago se revirando e reclamando, e sabia que não ia conseguir comer nada, pelo menos não antes da entrevista. Depois dela, bom, Lily não tinha planejado tão longe.

Uma olhada no relógio e Lily sentiu-se compelida a sair pela porta. Faltava pouco mais de uma hora e mesmo que ela não fosse demorar nem metade desse tempo para chegar ao seu destino, nada a segurava em casa. Respirou fundo pelo o que ela esperava ser a última vez e saiu.

As coisas estavam saindo melhores do que o esperado, ela pensou enquanto apertava o botão do elevador. Dois dias inteiros e o máximo que ela fizera tinha sido comer um pote inteiro de sorvete com cookies. O elevador se abriu, e cumprimentando seu reflexo no espelho, ela entrou sentindo-se satisfeita consigo mesma. Apertou o botão do térreo. E então...

— Segura! – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida pedir assim que o elevador apitou o fechamento das portas e imediatamente esticou o braço para impedir. O barulho de uma porta fechando, fechadura travando e chaves chacoalhando, e o dono da voz entrou no seu campo de visão.

— James – ela cumprimentou o vizinho com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso. – Bom dia.

James Potter, vizinho da porta ao lado, colírio de quase todas as manhãs, sorriso avassalador. Isso sim era um bom dia.

— Bom dia, flor do dia – ele respondeu sorrindo, o tom de voz animado enquanto apertava o botão do subsolo. – Obrigado por segurar, seria um porre esperar ele voltar até o décimo, você sabe.

— Sem problemas – ela respondeu sorrindo de volta, enquanto as portas se fechavam.

— E onde você vai tão arrumada a essa hora da manhã?

A ruiva olhou para si mesma por um momento, e a roupa social que usava, e depois para o vizinho. James estava usando seu casual uniforme de todos os dias: calça jeans e camiseta. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para admirá-lo por um momento. O cabelo bagunçado como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar, os óculos levemente tortos e um sorriso que parecia fazer os olhos dele brilharem. Ela acreditava com todas as suas forças que poderia admirá-lo por horas a fio.

— Alguns de nós não trabalham confortavelmente em casa e realmente precisam encontrar um emprego – ela respondeu em um tom leve, dando de ombros, ainda que pensar no assunto fizesse suas mãos tremerem um pouco.

— Ah!, meros mortais – ele zombou, um sorriso torto nos lábios. – Tenho certeza que você vai se sair maravilhosamente bem, vizinha; não tem motivos para se preocupar.

— Uh-hum. Claro – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar dele. A tela que acompanhava o passar dos andares ainda estava no 6. " _Pare de se morder, isso é tão mal educado!_ " A voz de sua irmã ecoou em sua cabeça, e ela suspirou.

— Sério, Lily – James falou, levando uma das mãos ao antebraço dela e apertando suavemente. – Vai dar tudo certo, relaxa.

Lily voltou o olhar para ele, e ela jurava que ia apenas agradecer o apoio. Mas então, aconteceu.

Num tempo menor do que uma batida de coração, ela se sentiu registrando tudo ao seu redor; e ao mesmo tempo, nada. Ela podia sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo estalando de eletricidade, a pele arrepiada e o frio na barriga, mas não saberia dizer quais movimentos a levaram tão perto de James a ponto de embaralhar suas respirações ou então, um milésimo de segundo depois, tão perto que não havia mais distância alguma entre eles.

E como se fosse um antídoto, a partir do momento em que ela encostou os lábios nos dele um formigamento começou a se espalhar e Lily pode sentir a tensão que carregava até ali se dissipar, um centímetro de cada vez. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele e a maciez dos cabelos (não que ela soubesse como a mão dela foi parar no pescoço ou muito menos nos cabelos de James Potter) e, se não estivesse imaginando coisas, podia sentir também os braços dele em volta dela, apertando-a contra ele.

Era o que ela costumava sentir ao fazer as coisas por impulso, mil vezes mais potente. Ela se sentia leve e energizada ao mesmo tempo, e nada mais existia além dos lábios, dos braços, das mãos de James Potter.

E então o elevador apitou a chegada deles ao andar de Lily, e a realidade do que estava fazendo pareceu atingi-la de uma só vez. Antes mesmo que as portas se abrissem ela se desgrudou de James num só movimento.

— Hm, eu… – ela tentou começar a se explicar, sem olhar na direção dele. Podia sentir a queimação nas bochechas que indicavam a vermelhidão que se instalava nelas – olha só, é… eu não… – ela respirou fundo uma vez, alisando a saia social e então forçou os olhos na direção do rosto dele, a expressão de surpresa e confusão estampadas ali. – Eu sinto muito por isso, me desculpe. – E sem esperar por uma resposta, Lily Evans saiu o mais rápido possível do elevador e do prédio, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez até alcançar o hospital St. Mungus. Se tivesse, teria encontrado um James Potter extremamente sorridente.

[...]

 **Lene**

E ai (11:57)

Já saiu? (11:57)

Como foi? (11:57)

.

 **Lily**

Saí faz um tempinho, tô indo pra casa (11:58)

Não quero estragar nada dizendo que foi ótimo (11:59)

Então só vou dizer que foi a melhor entrevista de todos os tempos (11:59)

Eles ficaram de me ligar com a resposta final até o final do expediente de hoje (11:59)

Veremos como isso vai ser (12:00)

.

 **Lene**

AI MEU DEUS, LILY (12:00)

Isso é uma notícia muito boa! (12:00)

Me liga ASSIM que eles te ligarem (12:00)

.

 **Lily**

Sim senhora (12:01)

Vou comer, bye (12:01)

.

 **Lene**

Aliás, o que foi que você aprontou dessa vez? (12:01)

.

Decidida a ignorar a pergunta da amiga tanto quanto fosse possível, Lily guardou o celular na bolsa enquanto pegava seu cachorro quente na barraquinha a dois quarteirões de distância de casa. Não era o melhor almoço de todos os tempos, é claro, mas era o melhor cachorro quente da cidade, com toda certeza.

E distraída com andar e comer um cachorro quente que facilmente tinha o dobro de seu tamanho, Lily só viu a senhora de cabelos brancos quando praticamente atropelou o carrinho de compras que a mais velha trazia.

— Lily, querida, cuidado – a senhora falou enquanto Lily voltava a se equilibrar. A voz conhecida fez Lily virar a cabeça para encarar quem falara, a vizinha fofa do terceiro andar que sempre lhe levava alguma parte das guloseimas que cozinhava para os netos.

— Oh, Sra Figg, mil perdões. – Lily respondeu, pegando uma sacola que caíra do carrinho quando Lily esbarrara nele. – Não sei onde estou com a cabeça. Acertei a senhora?

— Está tudo bem querida, nenhum dano causado ao carrinho e claramente nem a você. Voltando para casa? – as duas voltaram a andar, seguindo o resto do caminho que levava ao prédio em que as duas moravam.

— Sim, sim. Precisa de ajuda?

— Obrigada meu bem, mas posso puxar meu próprio carrinho por mais meio quarteirão. Agora, de onde você vem tão bonita comendo essa comida tão pouco saudável?

— Oh – Lily riu, embrulhando o cachorro quente na embalagem de papel e guardanapos que viera com ele – eu tive uma entrevista de emprego esta manhã, e estava morrendo de fome. Não se preocupe, não é o que eu costumo comer.

— Ótimo.

As duas chegaram ao prédio e o porteiro apressou-se para abrir o portão para as duas e subir o carrinho de compras que a Sra. Figg trazia com ela pelos dois degraus da entrada do condomínio. Já dentro do prédio, Lily apertou o botão para chamar o elevador que aparentemente estava no subsolo enquanto a Sra. Figg conferia sua caixinha de correio.

— Bom, nada para mim hoje – a mulher mais velha comentou, fazendo com que Lily desviasse o olhar do elevador e voltasse a olhar para ela. – E você, querida, pare de comer essas bobagens. Você sabe que a minha casa e a minha cozinha estão sempre abertas para você. – Lily sorriu em resposta, pensando no quanto a Sra. Figg lhe lembrava sua própria avó e, ouvindo o barulho das portas do elevador se abrindo, se esticou para puxar o carrinho. – Oh, e você também, James querido. Está parecendo tão magrinho, passe no terceiro andar para que eu possa te alimentar decentemente.

Lily congelou por um curto momento ao ouvir o nome do vizinho. De todos os momentos e maneiras que esperava reencontrar James, ela com certeza torcia para que não fosse tão cedo ou _ali_ , no elevador.

— Certamente, Sra. Figg. Não perderia sua comida por nada. Lily? Precisa de ajuda com isso?

— Eu? – Lily perguntou, subitamente desperta de seus pensamentos. – Ah, não. Não, obrigada – ela respondeu, movendo finalmente o carrinho para dentro do elevador onde James e a Sra. Figg estavam.

— Você está muito distraída hoje, Lily – a Sra. Figg comentou no momento em que as portas se fecharam e Lily pode sentir os olhinhos da senhora lhe analisando de cima a baixo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não senhora, tudo certinho comigo – Lily esboçou um sorriso, forçando-se a não olhar na direção de James.

— Certeza? – Lily balançou com a cabeça em concordância, e a Sra. Figg a observou por mais um momento para então voltar-se para James. – Bom... veja se você consegue mais informações que eu, James, já que tem mais andares pelo caminho.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, madame – Lily pode ver de canto de olho James se desdobrando em uma mini reverência, ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador apitou a chegada ao terceiro andar.

— Comportem-se, viu? – Sra. Figg falou pela última vez antes de empurrar seu carrinho rumo a sua casa e deixar apenas James e Lily no elevador. Lily se despediu com um aceno.

— E aqui estamos nós de novo – James comentou assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam novamente. Lily levou a mão esquerda ao rosto, tentando tampar a vermelhidão que começava a lhe subir pelas bochechas, ainda sem olhar na direção do vizinho. – Estou seguro aqui ou você pretende me atacar mais uma vez?

— Quê? – Lily soltou antes que pudesse segurar, virando-se para ele. James agora estava encostado na parede oposta a ela, e tinha a postura relaxada. O sorriso brincalhão que ela tanto gostava estava estampado na cara dele, de modo que ela revirou os olhos, sabendo que ele estava apenas implicando com ela. – Olha… – ela tentou começar a se explicar, procurando as melhores palavras. O olhar dele fixo nela não ajudava em absoluto e ela podia sentir o rosto ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo que passava. – Eu agi por impulso, ok? Eu tenho esse sério problema de ansiedade, desde muito pequena e… bom, eu meio que simplesmente _faço_ algumas coisas sem pensar quando estou sob pressão, sabe? E é como que uma válvula de escape… meio que… eu _realmente_ não sei explicar o que é, mas eu sou assim.

— Então você sempre sai beijando pessoas desavisadas por aí em elevadores quando tem algo muito importante acontecendo? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, o sorriso ainda no rosto. Céus, ela odiava e amava aquele sorriso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Bom… não, mas sim. – Ela falou, se sentindo um pouco idiota, um pouco pressionada – Eu faço _coisas_ , mas não necessariamente em elevadores, ou beijar. – Deus, esse devia ser o elevador mais devagar do mundo inteiro!

James riu antes de falar novamente, como se tivesse achado o que ela disse algo muito divertido.

— E isso resolve seu problema? – ele perguntou, descruzando os braços e desencostando-se da parede, ainda sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Eu normalmente fico mais calma sobre a situação como um todo, então sim.

James apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta, ainda olhando-a. Lily arriscou olhar para o visor do elevador: nove. Não _podia_ ser verdade. Ela podia sentir o olhar dele queimando em sua pele, e tudo o que ela queria era que o bendito elevador chegasse no décimo andar, onde era seguro e sem olhares constrangedores (depois da porta). Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada até que – finalmente – as portas se abriram e Lily impulsionou-se para fora da lerdíssima caixa de metal.

Antes que ela chegasse em sua porta, no entanto, James voltou a falar.

— Você não precisava se desculpar.

— Quê? – ela perguntou mais uma vez naquele dia, virando-se na direção dele. James riu baixinho e aproximou-se calmamente dela até que a distância entre eles não fosse maior do que um braço, obrigando-a a olhar levemente para cima para olhar para ele.

— Você sabe… se você estiver se sentindo pressionada com alguma coisa e tudo o mais. Você pode apenas bater na minha porta. – Ele chacoalhou os ombros, displicentemente. – Não é o elevador, e nós podemos fazer _coisas_ que incluam ou não beijar. A escolha é sua.

Tentando ignorar o arrepio que se instalara em sua coluna – e também a vontade de beijar James Potter novamente – ela respondeu a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar:

— Ok – a voz dela não tinha saído tão tremida quanto o resto de si, e Lily considerou isso uma pequena vitória.

— Ok – ele repetiu, e com mais um sorriso brilhante, deu um passo para longe dela e apoiou-se na parede entre as portas dos dois apartamentos.

Lily virou-se para sua porta lentamente, abrindo a bolsa em busca das chaves. A primeira coisa que encontrou, no entanto, foi seu celular, e a lembrança da ligação a receber se instalou em sua mente.

— James – ela chamou devagar, virando-se para o moreno ao seu lado.

— Lily – ele respondeu simplesmente, instigando-a a completar, o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

— Eu estou esperando essa ligação _realmente_ importante sobre... – mas o final da frase ficou perdido quando James, aproveitando a deixa de Lily, fechou o espaço entre eles colando a boca na dela. E dessa vez ela tinha completa consciência do que estava fazendo, das sensações que as mãos – e a boca – de James causavam em sua pele, de como suas mãos foram parar debaixo da camiseta dele, dos passos que ela dera para trás até encontrar a porta e depois dos passos que ela dera para frente até entrar no apartamento dele.

E Lily Evans percebeu que estava realmente enganada quando acordou naquela manhã achando que não seria um bom dia. Porque aquele foi o dia em que ela descobriu que James Potter fodia muito bem, e qualquer dia seria sensacional com essa informação.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello, people!

Mais uma pro clube do JPFMB HAHAHAHA Sorry people, mas essa parte vocês vão ter que imaginar hahahah

Elevador lerdo importado diretamente das terras de Greys Anatomy, ops.

Mil e trezentos anos sem escrever nada, espero que eu não tenha perdido a mão, né?

Pra quem chegou até aqui, muuito obrigada pela companhia e se tiver um tempinho, deixe seu comentário!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!


End file.
